Like A Virgin
by ericole is lazytown
Summary: Really perverted Sportacus Robbie sex story.Written by Nicole & Erica aka Ericole


The door to Robbie's lair buckled under the strength of Sportacus' foot. "I know you're in here, Robbie Rotten! Come out and show your disgusting face." He scanned the room, looking for the big-chinned loser. He heard a soft snoring coming from the fuzzy orange chair. As Sportacus approached the chair, he realized Robbie was asleep, wearing a green dress. "He must've fallen asleep in his disguise," he thought out loud.

Unknowingly, Sportacus started to notice Robbie's features; his firm, masculine jaw line, his rock-hard chest, and the hard bulge in between his thighs. The next thing Sportacus knew, he was slowly reaching out to place his hand on the massive mound. The soft touch stirred Robbie, awakening him.

"What the hell are you doing, Sportaloser?" He groggily asked, not realizing where the superhero's hand was.

"Have you been sleeping all night?" Sportacus asked, remembering why he was there. Sportacus knew it had to have been him who stole all of the sports candy in town.

"Are you kidding? I've been sleeping for three days!" Robbie exclaimed. Sportacus sensed honesty in his fiery yet gentle eyes.

Robbie reached up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Noticing where Sportacus' hand was, he placed his own on top of it. He smiled reluctantly at the man standing above him.

"I never knew you felt this way, I didn't even know I felt it myself," Sportacus said. He pulled his hand out and climbed on top of the man in the green dress. Hesitantly, he kissed him.

"Now I know how much you like me." Robbie smiled.

"Why, because I kissed you?"

"No, I felt it on my leg," Robbie corrected Sportacus, who began to blush. "I could feel that baby from 10 feet way."

The aroused superhero pressed his lips firmly against those of the man in drag. When he finally pulled away, his eyes became fixated on Robbie's less than masculine outfit.

"Green green dress, twenty buttons and a strap," Robbie teased, noticing the heroes glance.

Leaning in, Sportacus whispered in his ear, "Green green dress, what a pleasure to unwrap." He nibbled on the earlobe only centimeters away from his lips.

Robbie moaned, aroused by the contact. "Should we do this up the nose, Icelandic style?"

"No," Sportacus said, in control of the situation, "I need to be in you."

Sportacus sat up, still straddling the shocked man under him. He could now feel his throbbing erection pressed up against Robbie's.

"Let me help you out of your… interesting disguise." Sportacus smirked. He slowly lifted himself off of the excited man and positioned himself on his knees in front of the fuzzy orange chair. He reached up just enough so his body was stretched out over Robbie's legs as he unbuttoned all 20 buttons on the dress. He pulled it down slowly while he looked deeply and teasingly into Robbie's eyes.

"Ohhhh." Robbie moaned, unable to wait for what was coming next. He quickly pushed the dress down his legs and kicked it off to the side.

Sportacus slowly ran his hands up an anxious Mr. Rotten's legs starting at the knee. He began to rub the insides of Robbie's thigh watching the grown man's breathing speed up. It aroused him more and more. He decided to take it a step further, a step which he had never taken. He grasped firmly onto the material of Robbie's boxers and pulled them down a little hesitantly, growing more relaxed with each inch. As the item of clothing moved quicker and quicker down, Robbie's enormous and erect organ was finally exposed.

The superhero was impressed. He slowly and skillfully accepted the villains man parts into his mouth. This made Robbie wince with pleasure, and Sportacus thought of this almost as Robbie cheering him on. He began to skillfully work his tongue up and down the shaft while Robbie firmly placed his hands on top of Sportacus' head guiding it where he wanted it to go. Robbie thrust his pelvis up as he pushed the blue elf's head further down reaching his penis to the back of his throat.

"Oh, you blue suited blowhard!" Robbie screamed out in immense pleasure.

"I sure am." Sportacus managed with a mouthful.

All talking soon stopped as Sportacus continued on with his work. He had never done this before, but he was eager to continue. He licked, felt, touched every inch that he could. He was ready to explore every part or Robbie's body; with his mouth, his hands, and any other part that he could. Sportacus curiously continued on, picking up the new skill.

"I must be a quick learner." Sportacus thought to himself. For shortly after he began, Robbie arched his back forward towards the energetic man as he released his cum into his mouth and down his throat.

Sportacus' loved the taste and feel of this new liquid which he hadn't known very well. It was salty and warm as it shot into his mouth and landed on his tongue. The feeling of the warm sticky liquid run down the back of his throat was new and exciting. All of this excitement almost brought him to orgasm, and he was ready for the main event.

"MY PENIS IS ERECT WITH THE SCENT OF BUTTSEX!" Sportacus yelled.

"Um... yeah," Robbie said. "Just shove it in there. There's plenty of room. I'm used to this. I do it all the time with Mayor Meanswell."

"Okay. I need to take my clothes off."

He jumped up at the chance. "I'll help!" Robbie helped out of his vest and shirt; then bent down to unhook Sportacus' belt. He giggled when he realized what his face was directly in front of. He moved away so Sportacus could take off his shoes and socks.

"I think I'll leave my pants on," Sportacus teased.

"Yeah, right." Robbie rolled his eyes. He moved back towards Sportacus and began to pull the superhero's pants down. "DAMN!" He yelped when he saw Sportacus' huge package. "Uh, sorry."

"Lay down." Sportacus commanded sweetly.

Robbie anxiously reclined his fuzzy orange chair and as he was laying himself down on it caught a glimpse of Sportacus lowering his blue superhero boxers revealing his massive erect penis.

The naked hero, aside from his hat and goggles, lowered his body gently on top of Robbie. Robbie could feel more than the hard shaft of Sportacus' penis. He could feel the heat from his body as well as his moist soft lips all over his skin. Sportacus started gently kissing Robbie's shoulder. These kisses slowly turned into nibbles and licks as he worked his way up towards Robbie's ear.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Sportacus questioned delicately.

"Yes," Robbie reassured the man who was currently on top of him, "this is what I've wanted for the longest time."

Given the go-ahead, Sportacus slowly entered Robbie. He winced with a mixture of pain and pleasure as the tip and shaft of the man's penis entered his body. He arched his back slightly, unused to the object that was now pumping deeply in and out of him. Robbie turned around to kiss the man who was currently holding onto his waist and thrusting his penis deeper and deeper inside of him. He pressed his lips firmly against his lovers' and used his lips to pry Sportacus' apart. He lovingly put his tongue into his mouth and still tasted his own cum in the man's mouth. As Sportacus kissed him back just as hard, Robbie loved the taste, the feeling, and everything about this moment.

Every so often Robbie would turn around to kiss Sportacus as he continued on reaching orgasm and ejaculating all over Robbie. He playfully pulled Robbie's cum soaked body against his chest to hug him. In the process he wound up getting himself all messy.

Teasingly Robbie said, "How are we supposed to lie down together if you're like that. We'll just have to clean you up"

He then commenced licking all of the salty sticky liquid off of the man's rock hard chest taking a few detours around his shaft and balls. When he was finished the two men lay naked side by side on the orange chair.

"Is this what you had in mind when you first came here looking for me?" Robbie asked.

"Not quite." Sportacus Responded.

There the two men stayed with their legs and arms intertwined kissing softly and tenderly for the rest of the night.


End file.
